Shopping
by Chibi Dia Studios
Summary: The Guardians go shopping, and they all split up. What will Hinamori Amu, the Joker of the Guardians, find when she goes to bed? One-shot.


**_Shopping._**

**_Ssu: First FF! Yay! I'm glad!_**

**_Amu: ~yawn~ What's happening today, Ssu?_**

**_Ssu: Shopping! You're with Tadase-kun, ALONE!_**

**_Amu: Why are we...~yawn~...going shopping?_**

**_Ssu: Guardian supplies and lunch, and Tadase-kun in your bed at night! No Ikuto-niisan in this story, just a mention! Kieski, DISCLAIMER!_**

**_Kieski - ~yawn too~ Roger...Ssu doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters in this story, only the storyline and plot. Thank you._**

**_Yoru: Rate and review~nya!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinamori Amu's POV.<span>**

Shopping. One of the best things I like to do in my life. But…shopping with Tadase-kun, even better, no, it's worse. I don't know what we'll be buying, but he said that we're going to buy some Guardian supplies.

''Amu-chan, wake up! You're going to be late meeting up with Tadase-kun!'' shouted my artistic Guardian Character, Miki. Dia was still sleeping in her egg, she hatched a few weeks ago, and I showed the others. My mother shouted my name…

''Amu, dear! There's a few friends at the door!'' shouted my mother, I got up, got dressed, did my hair, and rushed to the door. Who I saw was: Souma Kukai, Fugisaki Nadeshiko, Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, and of course, Sanjo Kairi. The whole gang was going shopping together, well, not really together, but close. Here are the pairs:

Mashiro and Fugisaki.

Souma and Yuiki.

Tadase and me.

Sanjo on his own.

''Ami wants to go shopping with Guardians! Ami wants to go shopping with Guardians!'' shouted my little sister, who was proper excited.

**Mashiro Rima's POV.**

Amu's little sister didn't stop bouncing around, shouting that she wanted to go, I let out a sigh, I really liked shopping with Amu, but me and Nadeshiko, no way! Although, Nadeshiko was a boy, just dressed like a girl, he's a cross-dresser, but awesome at changing clothes, especially with gender.

**Souma Kukai's POV.**

I was bored, I started kicking a ball with my feet, Daichi, my Guardian Character started kicking a ball with his feet. We finally let Hinamori's little sis go too. Looks like Ami-san is going with Kairi, and I bet Kairi will be struggling to get all the supplies with Ami-san around him! So, we walked to the mall, got nowhere else to go.

**Sanjo Kairi's POV.**

I can't believe I'm with Joker's little sister. I bet I won't get all the supplies before we meet up at the café after all the shopping. King and Joker go together, Former Jack and Ace go together, Queen and Jack/Former Queen go together. Me, the Former Jack after Kukai graduated, was with Joker's little sister, like I said at the start. I don't believe this!

**Fugisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko's POV.**

Being with Rima was a great experience, me and her started holding hands, although I didn't mind her hating me, we started to like each other after a while anyway. We first went to the joke shop, where Rima can buy some gag comics to read in the Royal Garden, next we went to the sports shop, where I can buy some sports gear, and some sports stuff, for P.E. As time flew by for us, it was time for meeting at the café when we went out of the dancing shop, where they sell fans and kimonos. Rima bought the King of Gags Volume 6 and 7, I bought some balls, and some other sports stuff, in the dancing shop, Rima bought some kimonos, and I bought some kimonos, just in case of performances (I still act as a girl you know!), acting like a girl, I might be a cross-dresser, but I don't mind, neither does Rima.

**Hotori Tadase's POV.**

Me and Amu-chan, I pretty good pair, we were sitting next to each other, at the café, waiting for the others to arrive, the first pair after us, was Souma-kun and Yaya. Yaya was already eating some sweets, and Souma-kun was kicking a ball into the air, with his sporty feet.

**Hinamori Amu's POV.**

The shopping experience ended with a ''BOOM!'', Tadase-kun and the others came round to mine, for some juice, cocoa, and tea(juice for Yaya, cocoa for Rima, and tea for the rest of us). Yaya ate most of the snacks, me and Tadase-kun had to share a biscuit, which ended up me and him kissing on the lips, which was pretty nice. After a while of snacks and TV, I went up to my room, with my Guardian Characters following me, I left my eggs behind, in the basket. I did my night routine, hopped into bed but…FOUND TADASE-KUN IN MY BED?

''Hey there, Amu-chan,'' whispered Tadase-kun, he just pulled me down and snuggled his face into my hair, it sent shivers up my spine.

**Hotori Tadase's POV.**

Me snuggling my face in Amu-chan's hair, wonderful, her strawberry hair, with my blonde, makes strawberry blonde, right? Anyway, her warmth was totally high. I playfully kicked her leg with my leg, she kicked back, we had a kick fight under the covers, it was hilarious, we had so much fun, that Amu-chan was on top of me, and I was underneath, my breath smelled like mint, her breath smelled like raspberry, Kieski was in the basket, sleeping with Miki in his egg. The next morning, was the same old morning, me and her, perfect. Some Ikuto-niisan issues are fine, but I hope me and him don't fight.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Ssu: First one-shot: COMPLETE!**

**Miki: Ooh! Tadase x Amu = TadAmu! ~giggle~**

**Amu and Tadase: Shut it, Miki!**

**Miki: Sorry! ~giggle more~**

**Daichi: Pretty boring, but cool.**

**KusuKusu: Please give reviews(ideas and how you think of it) to Ssu! Kusukusukusukusu!**

**Rima: Shush, KusuKusu! You're making too much noise.**

**KusuKusu: Sorry.**

**Ssu: Bye-bye, guys! Next time, it's danger!**


End file.
